Snow
by Madam Komodo
Summary: It's winter and Randall is bored. Oh and Fungus and Randall are roommates. This is better than it sounds


Monsters Inc.- Snow

This is my first Monsters Inc. fanfic I've done so if I get some of the characters are out of character especially Fungus, I'm sorry. I had Fungus act differently for a reason, I wanted him to show another side other than the nervous side that we see in the movie. This fanfic is Fungus centered but Randall's in it too as well as Mike and Sulley. But Mike and Sulley are only in a small part. I don't really know if it's snows in the monster world but oh well. Sorry if I got the name of the monster city wrong I forgot what it was named. I made Randall and Fungus roommates for a reason..for kicks.

Here's something interesting to do, listen to Red Hot Chili Pepper's 'Snow (Hey Oh) while reading this.

Why you ask, cuz I was listening to that song while working on this fanfic. I don't know if it's fitting but I like it.

This is a Randall/Fungus friendship fanfic but if you want to see it as a slash/yaoi then I won't stop ya.

Monsters Inc.- Snow

Fungus sighed as he walked out of the store with groceries in hand. As soon as he stepped outside he noticed something strange, it was snowing again. Fungus knew when the weather was getting colder without even having to step outside just by Randall's behavior. When winter hit Montropolus, Randall got really depressed and moppy. With being roommates with a reptilian monster meant that he had to do the shopping for both of them, since Randall couldn't step outside. Reptilian monsters couldn't handle the cold very well so that meant Randall had to stay inside the apartment til spring came.

So here Fungus was walking to his and Randall's apartment in the snow. Good thing Fungus came prepared and had dressed warmly just in case of cold weather. Normally Fungus didn't mind the cold weather but since his scare partner couldn't handle it was enough to give Fungus mixed feelings about it. Along with two bags of groceries Fungus carried two drinks with him. He figured that since Randall was down in the dumps, he could use a pick me up and what could do that better then Randall's favorite drink coffee. Well it wasn't actually coffee but it was similar and it could warm up the lizard monster.

Fungus was soon interupted from his thoughts when he bumped into someone. It was none other than James P. Sullivan otherwise known as Sulley. Fungus quickly checked the drinks incase he spilled one but lucky for him not a drop was spilled. He breathed a sigh of relief before dusting himself off.

"Sorry about that, Fungus." Sulley said, brushing himself off, "Are you ok?"

"Yes..I'm fine." Fungus said quickly, before looking around for Sulley's best friend Mike, "Where's Wazowski?"

"He's over there." Sulley said simplely, pointing to the one-eyed monster trying to make a snow monster.

Mike then noticed the tri-eyed monster and ran over to them.

"Hey Fungus, what's with the bags?" Mike asked, pointing to the bags in Fungus's hands.

"Just needed a few things to pick up."

Mike then scooped up a snowball and began looking around.

"Uhh..Mikey, what are you doing?" Sulley asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Looking for that creep Randall, before he decides to sneak up on me again."

"He's not here, he's at home." Fungus told him, "I really should get back before Randall gets worry."

"So he sent you to do his shopping, huh?" Mike said in a sour tone, "What a creep."

"Mike." Sulley scolded softly, disappointed at Mike for jumping to conculsions.

Fungus shook his head.

"No, you got it all wrong, Wazowski." Fungus said honestly, "I'm out here on my own accord and Randall doesn't know I'm out here."

"Why is Randall inside Fungus?" Sulley asked worriedly, "Is he not feeling well?"

Mike laughed at this.

"Randall sick?!" Mike scoffed, "Come on Sulley, creeps like Randall don't get sick."

"No, no, no, Randall's not sick." Fungus explained, "He just doesn't like the cold much."

"Can't Lizard-Boy handle the cold?" Mike asked in a mocking tone, "Or is he afraid of getting hit with a snowball?"

"I'm sorry Wazowski but I promised Randall I wouldn't say anymore than I have." Fungus said quickly, "I really must hurry back home before the drinks get cold, good-bye."

Sulley nodded and waved good-bye to Fungus.

"Tell Randall I said 'Hi'." Sulley said, as Mike just huffed sourly.

"I will, bye." Fungus said, before making a beeline toward the apartment.

When he got there he noticed that from outside the light kept flicking on and off. He opened the door to find Randall lying on the couch while flicking the light on and off with his tail boredly. Fungus also noticed that Randall was tinkering with a puzzle cube. Heavy depressed sighs were the only noise the lizard was making. Fungus rolled his eyes at the purple monster. Sometimes Randall can be such a drama queen.

"I'm back." Fungus said, making his presense know to the lizard monster.

Randall glanced up at Fungus with a bored depressed expression on his face.

"Where'd you run off to?" Randall wondered out loud, as he rolled over to where he was facing Fungus.

It wasn't a demand it was more of a question asked out of pure curiousity and boredom.

"We were out of a few things." Fungus said, "Did you do anything other than lying around on the couch all day?"

"Meh, I did but there's not much to do, Funk."

"You could of have watched TV."

"Too much of that crap will rot your brain."

Fungus could help but to laugh at Randall's comment. Randall noticed Fungus laughing and smirked.

"What was so important that you would risk going into such crappy weather, Funk?"

Fungus couldn't help but to noticed the slightest hint of concern in Randall's voice.

"Well we needed light blubs."

"Not that important."

"We needed stamps."

"Not that important."

"Bread."

"Not that important."

"Coca Mix."

"..." Randall paused, before answering, "It's nice but it's still not that important."

Fungus shook his head.

"What did you do today?" Fungus asked, "You did get up and do stuff didn't you?"

"I fixed the alarm clock."

"But it wasn't broken, Randall."

"Broke it 3 times then fixed it 3 times."

Fungus had to laugh at that. Randall did that when he was extremely bored. His little laughing fit caught Randall's attention. Instead of getting mad, like most would think, he shruged as he rolled off the couch. Randall sniffed the air a few times before making his way to the red monster.

"Do I smell coffee."

Bingo, Fungus knew the mere smell of coffee would get Randall in higher hopes.

"Actually, Randall it's a latte." Fungus said, pulling out the two cups out to Randall.

Randall eyed the cup curiously before snatching a cup from Fungus and taking a sip.

After a while he smiled.

"This latte stuff doesn't taste half bad." Randall commented, "And you manage to bring it all the way here and it's still warm, good work Fungus."

Randall pulled off Fungus's hat and began giving him a light noogie.

"Randall, why are you doing that you know I don't have hair?"

"So, that's not why I'm doing this."

"Then why, sir."

"That it as a way of us communicating."

"How is a noogie a form of communication?"

"Then take it like one, you walking jellybean."

Fungus rolled his eyes at Randall. Randall sometimes called him that when he was teasing. Fungus didn't know why though. It wasn't an insulting name.

"Want to watch 'Eye of Fortune'?" Fungus asked, as Randall scoffed.

Randall went to put the groceries away.

"You can if you want to, Funk." Randall replied simply, "The host makes my ears bleed."

"Your ears, sir?"

"Just watch the dang show."

Fungus chuckled at Randall's last comment. It was a mix of Randall's short mock command and a playful tone.

"You have ears, Randall?" Fungus asked playfully, before a flying pillow made contact with his face.

"Randall, where did you get that pillow from?"

"Your room."

"My room?"

"I told you I was bored."

Fungus couldn't help but to shake his head. Sure being Randall's roommate wasn't easy but at least it wasn't boring.


End file.
